jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nal Hutta
|Klima=Gemäßigt |Sehenswürdigkeiten= *Bou'Halec (Sitz des Hutt-Regierungsrats) *Bilbousa-Basar *Bilbousa-RaumhafenEine unheilvolle Allianz *Mamas Hütte *Nem'ros Palast *Fa'athras Palast *Karaggas Palast |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=20 m/s² |Durchmesser=26.100 km''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' |Tageslänge=87 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=413 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=Evocii |Einwanderer=94% Hutts, 6% sonstige, darunter *Menschen *Ugnaughts *Aqualishaner *Bith *Dug *Gamorreaner *Gotal *Ithorianer *Kajain'sa'Nikto *Pa'lowick *Quarren *Rodianer *Trandoshaner *Twi’lek *Weequay |Einwohnerzahl=7 Milliarden |Sprache=Huttisch |Städte=*Bilbousa (Hauptstadt) *Jiguuna |Besitzer=Hutts |Regierung=Großer Rat der Hutts |Importe=*Nahrungsmittel *Technologie *Luxusgüter |Exporte=Schmugglerware |Zugehörigkeit= *Hutt-Raum *Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium |Fauna = *Giftechse *Akk-Hund *Xuvva *Sha'rellianischer Toop}} Nal Hutta, auch Hutta genannt, ist ein von öden Sümpfen bedeckter Planet des Hutt-Raums im Mittleren Rand der Galaxis. Ursprünglich unter dem Namen Evocar bekannt, war die damals idyllische und nahezu paradiesische Welt die Heimat der intelligenten Evocii. Später wurde der Planet von den Hutts besiedelt, die sich der Bodenschätze bedienten, bis Evocar zu einer toten Welt verkam. Von den Hutts wurde der Planet schließlich zu Nal Hutta umbenannt, was in deren Sprache „prächtiges Juwel“ bedeutet. Geografie und Kultur Nal Hutta war vor dem Eintreffen der Hutten als Evocar bekannt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Planet ein gemäßigtes Klima und war vor allem mit Dschungeln, Ozeanen und Gebirgen bedeckt. Natürliche Ressourcen waren im Überfluss vorhanden, wodurch die Hutten angezogen wurden. Mit dem Eintreffen der Hutts wurde diese friedvolle Idylle allmählich vernichtet: die Dschungel starben und die Ozeane wurden sowohl trockengelegt als auch chemisch umgewandelt. Die Folge war eine Landschaft, die überwiegend aus öden, giftigen Sümpfen, Fabriken und städtischen Ballungszentren bestand, und ein großflächiges Aussterben des einheimischen Lebens. Riesige Stadtzentren, die von Tausenden von Hutten bewohnt wurden, gab es nur selten auf Nal Hutta. Stattdessen verteilten sich die Industriestädte über den gesamten Planeten und wurden wie Stadtstaaten von dem Hutten beherrscht, der sich an die Spitze gekämpft hatte. Während die Hutts mit ihren Rohstoffen opulente Paläste in den zahlreichen Slum-Kolonien errichteten, sahen sich einheimische Tiere einer verseuchten Düsternis ausgesetzt, in der nur wenige Insekten, Spinnen und Vögel überleben konnten. Fast die Hälfte von Nal Huttas Oberfläche war von Sumpfland bedeckt. Einige Tiere schafften es, sich an die lebensfeindlichen Bedingungen anzupassen. Beispielsweise entwickelten die Giftechsen die Fähigkeit, sich von den toxischen Chemikalien in den Sümpfen zu ernähren. Für die meisten Tiere und Humanoide war der Planet jedoch durch die Menge an Schadstoffen im Wasser und in der Luft nicht mehr bewohnbar. Da konnte auch die Tatsache nichts entgegenwirken, dass die Hutts ihre Heimat in Nal Hutta umbenannten, was in ihrer Sprache „prächtiges Juwel“ bedeutet. Die enormen Mengen an Chemikalien und flüssigen Schadstoffen in den Wasservorkommen von Nal Hutta wurden in den Anlagen am Alten Klärwerk in der Nähe von Jiguuna verarbeitet. Ihre Hauptfunktion bestand allerdings darin, alle wertvollen Komponenten aus dem Abfall zu filtern, der in den Sümpfen abgeladen wurde. Diese Komponenten wurden in riesige Fabrikbottiche abgelassen. Alle zurückbleibenden Chemikalien gingen direkt zurück ins Sumpfwasser. Die Sümpfe waren lediglich von den Sumpfleuten bewohnt, Ausgestoßene, die für furchtbare Verbrechen aus der Gemeinschaft verbannt wurden. Die meisten von ihnen starben ziemlich bald, aber einige lernten, was nötig war, um in den Sümpfen zu überleben. Sie entwickelten Gerätschaften wie Atemgeräte, die giftige Gase filterten, Medikamente, imprägnierte Kleidung, die den Eigengeruch überdeckten, und Blaster zur Selbstverteidigung. Jedoch litten die Sumpfleute an Paranoia, Wahnvorstellungen und Halluzinationen und fielen über jeden her, von dem sie annahmen, dass er Vorräte bei sich trug. Dadurch wurden die Sümpfe Nal Huttas noch gefährlicher. Die Hutten reisten deshalb in der Regel durch die Luft und ließen ihre humanoiden Diener zu Fuß oder per Landgleiter reisen. Geschichte miniatur|links|Nal Huttas Oberfläche.Noch bevor sich die Galaktische Republik gründete, war Nal Hutta unter dem Namen Evocar bekannt. Der Planet galt als die Heimat einer intelligenten, aber primitiven Spezies, den so genannten Evocii, die in harmonischer Beziehung zur Tier- und Pflanzenwelt von Evocar lebten. Die Evocii standen den Hutten offen gegenüber, sodass sich umfangreiche Geschäftsbeziehungen ergeben sollten. Dabei gingen sie nicht auf die Warnungen über deren Habgier ein. Einige Jahrhunderte später erkannten die Evocii ihren Fehler, doch bis dahin war die gesamte Zivilisation an die Hutts verpfändet worden. Nachdem die Heimatwelt der Hutts, Varl, durch Umweltverschmutzung unbewohnbar wurde, forderten die Hutten ihren Tribut bei den Evocii ein und gelangten so an die Herrschaft des Planeten und an ihre zweite Heimat. Anschließend wurden die Evocii versklavt, sodass viele auch nach Nar Shaddaa in dortige Lager flüchteten. Die Evocii, die sich geweigert hatten, ihre Freiheit zu verkaufen, wurden auf die Kreuzer der Hutten getrieben und zur Umsiedlung gezwungen. Die Frachtcontainer der Hutten waren jedoch nicht für lebendige Fracht ausgelegt, sodass Tausende Evocii auf der Reise ums Leben kamen. Für die Hutts war weniger die Vielfalt und die Schönheit ihrer neuen Heimat von Bedeutung, viel mehr interessierten sie sich für die umfangreichen Vorkommen an Holz und zahlreichen Bodenschätzen. Durch den raschen Abbau von Rohstoffen strichen die Hutts erhebliche Gewinne ein, doch ließen sie Evocar zu einer Welt mit sterbendem Ökosystem verkommen. Der Einfluss der Hutts auf Nal Hutta weitete sich schließlich bis zu dessen Monden aus. So entwickelte sich auch Nar Shaddaa zu einem Hort galaktischer Hutt-Aktivitäten, der für zahlreiche Verbrecherbanden, Kopfgeldjäger, Schmuggler und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten ein bekannter Zufluchtsort und Umschlagplatz für illegale Geschäfte darstellt. Die Herrschaft der Hutten über die Evocii blieb jahrhundertelang unangefochten, bis ein charismatischer Evocii namens Ejal einen Aufstand gegen die Hutten anführte. Ejals Aufstand wurde immer erfolgreicher, doch dann wurde er von einem seiner Stammesleute verraten und an seine Feinde ausgeliefert. Ejal wurde ein grausames Ende zuteil, während der Verräter die Freiheit erhielt und mit Reichtum überhäuft wurde. Die Rebellion der Evocii ging weiter, scheiterte jedoch letztendlich. Zu Zeiten des Großen Galaktischen Krieges zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium blieb der Planet neutral, jedoch bekriegten sich auf ihm konkurrierende Verbrecherkartelle. In den Sümpfen wehrten sich die Evocii mit wechselndem Erfolg gegen ihre huttischen Herrscher. Während des Konfliktes mit dem Ewigen Imperium von Zakuul unter der Herrschaft von Kaiserin Vaylin, brach auf Nal Hutta eine Gizka-Plage aus, was dazu führte, dass die Frachthäfen unter Quarantäne gestellt wurden. Es wurde als Gegenmaßnahme um circa 3631 VSY in den Häfen Gizka-Gift ausgelegt, um die Schädlinge zu vernichten. Hinter den Kulissen *''Nal Hutta'' bedeutet in der Landessprache Prächtiges Juwel. *Nal Hutta ist einer der spielbaren Welten im Online-Rollenspiel The Old Republic und Startplanet der Kopfgeldjäger und des Imperialen Agenten. Quellen * * *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der Gejagte *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance * *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **''Knights of the Eternal Throne'' Einzelnachweise en:Nal Hutta es:Nal Hutta fi:Nal Hutta fr:Nal Hutta it:Nal Hutta nl:Nal Hutta no:Nal Hutta pt:Nal Hutta ru:Нал-Хатта Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Y'Toub-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Hutt-Raums Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Legends